kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkheart3
03:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC)|normal=Welcome to my talk page. This is for chatting about anything you like really. Whether it be about daily life, other video game series, or the wiki itself. As long as you follow some rules. #1. No bullying, cussing, or anything of the sorts. #2. When leaving a message leave a new section using SECTION TITLE HERE , or edit a recent section. #3. No more rules. Have a great day! }} May I eat you now? 23:43, March 7, 2012 (UTC)}} ^^ 05:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Yeah that would be great!!!! ^^ }} Multi-Talk Templates 20:59, April 4, 2012 (UTC)|text=Do you happen to know how to put multiple talk templates on a single template page, and how to use each of them at will? so i'm not just stuck with this one?}} Terminus!! Cor Also, surnames are not really needed. And since you'll notice, I did took a few liberties in the design...-- 08:07, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Me again!! RP Character I finished the coloring on your character, hope ya like! http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/3200/darkheart3char.png 03:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Template Of course, it's no problem! Go ahead and use it. ^^ I probably wouldn't have cared if you hadn't even asked, just for future reference. :P 12:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) PA 23:19, July 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=It's starting ....oooooiii let's go!.... Name a Disney character who's always goofying about..but is really smart in the kingdom hearts series...huh?...hucka!}} 01:32, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=First one CORRECT!!!!...now..... A babysitter Heartless Chomp, Fireball and swipe for the trio}} 01:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Of course!...hint is that this Heartless boss was created in Halloween Town..for the "trick trio"}} 01:51, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Tsundere riddle URUSAI Name BAKA BAKA BAKA 4 BAKA BAKA INU!!! Heartless URUSAI!! Gummi's URUSAI in BAKA BAKA KH2 URUSAI!!!!!!!!!!}} 02:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... バルボッサ Who is this person?}} 02:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name 2 animes in which LA has watched in which it has a rating of EXACTLY 9}} 02:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A Keyblade Ventus' I've found my memories again.....eh?..Vanitas???}} 02:36, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... green, spikes, spins, heartless}} 02:45, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List me 2 keyblades in which King Mickey has used?}} 07:18, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... A world Umm...your eaten A WHALE!?!?!?!?!?..}} 07:24, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... マッドドッグ what is this?}} 07:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Close enough.... Name LA's DLC MAIN THEME}} 07:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Choose... Picture or List?}} 07:40, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=List me...... 4 Keyblade wielders FROM the light side only...}} 07:43, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A character A birdy Liar's mouth..but becomes good....blue and red}} 07:46, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name LA's favourite Japanese voice actor (seiyuu)}} 07:57, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=It's around there somewhere.....}} 23:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A juggler A Heartless WOnderland?}} 03:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Xemnas' Ace... A Big Dragon? A Shapeshifting one at that and it gets an UPGRADE!?!?}} 05:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... jcdhcusdbhucnsjkcvbuvbduvbdujvbdjvbdhvbdfhvbgfhdskairsiksjnsjs}} 06:11, July 5, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Umm....check whether there are any KH terms..if not then well tis false no?}} 06:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... ヴェントゥス Who is this?}} 08:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... List me 3 ORGXIII members in which their name starts with a X}} 14:30, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Final Fantasy character An orange cowlick of a hairdo With a ball......as a weapon.....riiiiiight}} 04:23, July 7, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A World Ends With You character Slim...yes..really slim And a cat to boot?...huh?}} 04:46, July 7, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... スクルージ WHo is this?}} 11:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A centaur? A heartless With a lance........errr.....}} 23:01, July 10, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Nobody Be it a dawn Or Twilight...these guys pop up......or not...}} Imaging GET INTO TEH CHOPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go ahead! OPERATION A GO-GO!!!! 21:53, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly, I feel we should just wait till after the game's released to update the page, so that way, we'll have all the English names for the Dream Eaters. And in terms of my translating, its so-so. 14:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC) PA again....dang spam protection filter...urghhh...anyways.. 23:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now.... choose... MADNESS or X Combo?}} 23:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Ok here goes... #List me 5 Heartless #A Nobody of the use of the moon.....big sword and all #デスティニーアイランド where is this? #Final section is........what is LA's Main Battle theme music??}} 01:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A Nobody Cubes Xemnas' lackeys!!}} 01:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... ''keyblade, basic, Sora's, Data's???}} 01:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... Name one anime....in which it's arc/season got a full 10/10 but NOT it's other season}} 02:01, July 12, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Magic Y are all yous in one area and spinning? And floating?....Hey I want to join in!}} 10:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Keyblade You got lucky Pink spades......woah..I'm upside down here....}} 22:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... List me 5 Heartless which can fly}} 21:53, July 21, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... マスター・コントロール・プログラム Who is this?}} 23:29, July 21, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Keyblade 7 is needed Ansem?..Riku?..used it..pure darkness of a keyblade}} 09:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Which anime series had this rating for it's seasons? *Season 1 - 10/10 *Season 2 - 10/10 *Season 3 - 8.9/10 *Season 4 - 11/10}} 00:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A magic ....... Someone's time is off}} 00:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Choose Tsundere or List?}} 00:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=List me any 8 Reaction Commands...}} 01:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Heartless Purple and full of bytes Cannon and an attack system built in..}} 06:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A character who fought against the 1000 Heartless...actually it's 3 characters...who's the group?...also chibi?}} 04:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Think smaller.....like FAIRYLY smaller..}} 04:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name LA's Main themes (ALL 4)}} 22:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A heartless In which it heals By song..and is pretty small}} 07:41, July 25, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Hint:Small...their name has a musical theme to it....maybe by going up!..to cure?}} 09:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List me 3 Disney Villains (KH2 only)}} 07:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... An Unversed Sage beyond or is it on books Multi-Me???}} Re: IRC I can be online right now, give me a few sec to get on, but I don't know how long I'll stay on, before my connection drop out on me. 22:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Tall Tales FF Business...well not Final Fantasy but you get the point! Well I'm off the computer during those times so maybe I can work around it with your source and work it from there.....since I get on the computer at around 7.30 pm during that time 01:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm...it's ok..but now what?...separate sections or do I make mine the same?...then add in my worlds?..and link them both together?? 06:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) IRC now? 07:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can't yet.....around 6.30 pm...anyways..hows my first world?? 04:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I can do up Ivalice...I replayed FFXII's storyline too much so I remember most of it... 04:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure...the C Control keyblade make it all gold coins around the hilt, with a blue blade with no teeth....easy keyblade!..also a world logo maybe? 04:42, July 24, 2012 (UTC) The C on the far left with a giant gold coin as the background..with a few smaller coins orbiting it 04:46, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Awesome and looks great! 07:36, July 25, 2012 (UTC) GOSICK's world...make it a black orb with white laced "dollies" wrapped around it, and have a tall "tower" building on top of it (white as background) 08:03, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Here thank god google images 07:43, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok so next world...well screw the Gun-"Baka"-parade world, it doesn't deserve one, now onto To Aru Majutsu no Index's world....Academy City!...tis simple...well not actually, this world has TWO logos..one at day, one at night. Just add in "Academy City" in a kinda of "Techno font", and put them both for here and here , the day font color should be blue and night font color should be navy. 08:16, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Currently none in which I can think...wait Steins;Gate's world needs one...hmmmmm...a world just full of black clogs in and outside of the worldscape 08:04, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ZOMG BDAY ST00FS? FOR MEH? 04:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC)}} WoT List of Trading Cards }} Leadership?? KH: TLC 03:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC)|aria=Hmmm ok...as for KH3D plot...no idea.}} Dream eater more pics? 21:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Hey DH3, I was wondering whether you can get more Dream Eater pics (specifically the "Rare" ones), since I saw your upload log of getting Dream Eater Bosses...we just need more content, and this one I specifically found we need...also about the List of Dream Eaters table, any chance you...or me can add more to it later?}} X-Blade RP? 00:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC)|shooter=Just here to say that the RP is BACK ON!!..DE is prepping up for it!!!!! :D}} 07:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=07:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|shooter=Hmm avatar huh?..I think this girl shall do fine as my avatar... http://images.wikia.com/typemoon/images/6/60/Iri_casual.png}} 23:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|rena=LA is a sane crazy sane crazy type...mad scientist typ madness no?...but if you want too..actually this one is better... http://blackrockshooter.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ph02_l-1-.jpg just get rid of the background, as for the actual fight picture...LA wants this.. http://blackrockshooter.wikia.com/wiki/File:I.brsbadass.jpg if that's possible.. }} PA Oct 10:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=10:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Tis back!...ok let's get going! A heartless Spin your lance round and round Stupid centaur thing}} 21:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... eXDmxy Who's this?}} 21:17, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:17, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List LA the entire Organization XIII (Xion can be included if you want)}} 21:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=21:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Heartless Holey Moley? Drill?}} 23:23, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:23, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List LA 3 Nobody types}} 23:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A world of flying and errrr...a tower..a clock and well...a hook?}} 23:37, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:37, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... アクア Who's this?}} 23:46, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=23:46, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... What's this?}} 00:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Heartless Wings....wings Angels ironic no?}} 00:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... sfasjfnrikuoafebnfujewhgowgnewgj}} 00:09, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:09, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List LA 5 flying heartless'}} 00:14, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:14, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... マスター・エラクゥス Who's this?}} 00:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Now name 3 animes that are below a rating of 5 in LA's anime reviews}} 00:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=COrrect now... A HEartless Pirates code...nope.. Darky yet ironic name}} 00:37, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:37, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Close...it's a heartless associated with a big bad pirate captain...and yes it's name is ironic..like really Ironic}} 01:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|incorrect=Incorrect, LA was looking for Illuminator, anyways next riddle! orange, face, computer, program?}} 01:02, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:02, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name 3 tropes that LegendAqua has...}} 01:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... An Unversed Bunny Cannon? Fine tis just a bunny...and unversed..}} 01:21, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:21, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. WHat is this?}} 01:25, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:25, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now choose... X Combo or Duo?}} 01:33, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:33, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|duo=OK here goes! A dream Eater Underwater menace Yet elegance of a long ranger and melee attacker...}} 01:41, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:41, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|hint=CLose...hmmm this dream eater is like a horse tis in a ways...the elegance tis the part you've missed..}} 01:59, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:59, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List LA 3 TV series tsundere's...}} 02:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=02:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Heartless Monkey! Speedster as well....umm slingshots?}} 02:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=02:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Nobody type Of wind and spears Or was it air and dragons?}} Cartoonish Arena WoT 3rd place }} Hello again!